Systems Alliance
The Systems Alliance is a formal representative body of three star system's governments. It also acts as their collective military force that operates outside of the governments jurisdiction. None of the governments can lay claim to this fleet even in the worst of times. The reason for this is that the three governments didn't want this force to be slowed by their "due process", in other words so long as the force works for the protection and proper representation of the three star system, the force is free to move on its own. Member Governments Kadian Federation The Kadian Federation (KF) is centered in a system with twelve planets. The KF has three other star systems under its control, two of which have a life sustaining worlds that is now colonized. The KF is very resource rich and takes pride in its surplus of resources. Not only does the KF take care of its colonized worlds, but of the hundreds of space colonies they maintain in their home system. As of now the Kadian system is home to nearly thirteen billion people, on both the planets and the space colonies. Another one billion is found in their other three star systems and another five million found through out the whole of the Systems Alliance. Roughly two hundred thousand non humans have made a home for them selves in the KF systems. Balaurian Empire The Balaurians are lead by Queen Chusi, last remaining member of the royal blood line. BE has made great strides in rebuilding what was destroyed and maintains a powerful friendship with the Kadians. While only a couple hundred thousand remain, remain of their race, many actively seek to join the Systems Alliance military or travel among the stars. Anari-Nighten Imperium The Anari and Nighten formed the Imperium to maintain a united rule for both races in order to maintain a peace and understanding between the two. Its ruled by a Counsel of six beings, Three from each race. Both species are very conservative bordering on isolationism, even between them selves. They had very little to no ties to the greater galaxy. They joined the Systems Alliance out of admiration for the aid that was freely given to them and the necessity of a stronger defense from a ever growing hostile galaxy. History Previously known as the System Alliance, it would later be known as the Systems Alliance once other governments joined the organization. It was formed soon after the invasion from the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) in tandem with the New Kadian Federation. While the Kadian Federation presides over the citizens of the Kadian star system, the Systems Alliance is the military might. Its charged with representing the Kadian Federation in the galactic eye and defending it in any way possible. This could even mean making a first strike on an enemy that intends to attack the Kadian star system. It was the System Alliance that made first contact with the Balaurians and saved them from extinction caused by the same CIS fleet that later attacked Kadian star system. The Systems Alliance built dome cities on their planet "Balaur", which was suffering from a nuclear winter, and brought space colonies to move a number of their population off of the harsh world. These acts of kindness earned the trust, respect and loyalty of the Balaurians who would then join the Systems Alliance. Those ties would grow stronger when a officer of the SA located the last heir to the throne of the Balaurian Empire. During that time a early Galactic Empire fleet arrived claiming that the Balaur star systems was theirs. The Systems Alliance Navy used a Colony Laser to render the hostile fleet useless and destroyed every last one. To this day the Systems Alliance is putting forth an effort to help restore Balaur. It wouldn't be long after that first contact was made with the Anari, and by relation the Nighten. Their Imperium was under attack by a race known as the Insectoids, insects shrouded in mystery and who's only goal seems to be to consume other worlds. The Systems Alliance naval weapon systems have proven to be super effective against them and was able to drive them out of Imperium space. The Imperium would join the Systems Alliance not just because they routed the Insectoids but also because of what the Systems Alliance did for the Balaurian Empire. The Systems Alliance was quickly becoming known not only for its military might but also its compassion for those in trouble or need. For years now the Systems Alliance has kept a vigil, keeping pirates and other undesirables out of their space while expanding their own boarders. They have become increasingly resource rich and use that surplus of materials to fund their many projects and military. Past Wars & Incidents *The Invasion *Unification *Battle of Balaur *Insectoid Incident Systems Alliance Technology The Systems Alliance, or rather the Kadian portion of the Alliance, has developed and makes use of several technologies that aren't widely seen or used in the greater galactic community. While some of it may seen lower tech its still effective, while other tech may appear to be more advance when really its not that much different. After all a number of innovations to their technology came from reverse engineering, or developing new tech, out of tech recovered from the CIS and early Empire. Systems Alliance Military Systems Alliance Army The Army is a joint force between all the member races in the Systems Alliance. Soldiers, Spec-ops Troops, Elite Warriors, all join the Alliance from there respective governments to better protect their worlds. Systems Alliance Navy The Navy is a joint force between all the member races in the Systems Alliance. Ships found in the fleet also come from the various members of the Alliance, producing a varied and potent fleet that is capable of standing up to just about anyone. Systems Alliance ExoShell Corps The SAEC is an ongoing experimental super solider program that also develops powerful vehicles for them to pilot. Because of the extensive surgeries and chemical use, only Kadian (and in retrospect humans in general) can join the SAEC. Systems Alliance Central Intelligence SACI agents can be found mostly working outside of SA space, gathering intel on potential threats or just gathering knowledge of the greater galaxy. They are few but they are almost everywhere, working quietly to ensure the Systems Alliance remains safe and point its forces to threats. Star systems in the Systems Alliance Primary Star systems *Kadian Star System **Home system to over thirteen billion Kadian Humans. The system has nine planets. *Baluar Star System **Home to over three hundred thousand Balaurians. The system has four planets. *Anari-Nighten Imperium Star System **Thesstria is home to over seven billion Anari, Kaylim is home to twenty million Nighten. The system has twelve planets. Colony Systems *Nedonta **WIP *Vaitis **WIP *Obersala **WIP *Nvilo **A colony world settled by the Anari long ago. The planet boasts a large population and stable economic growth. *Nviro **Settled shortly after Nvilo the planet is a garden planet, agriculture and live stock breeding. Resource Systems wip Category:Governments Category:Exodus Governments Category:Red Dragon Ripper